


Got My Addictions (My Addictions)

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Did I Write This A Few Months Back bc I Was Pissed At My Mom, Fox's Praise Kink, It's Very Cute uwu, Let. Thorn. Love. Fox. Damnit..., M/M, Most of What I Write Is TBH, Smut, Soft Sex I Guess, Thorn's Love of Praising Fox, Untranslated Use of Mando'a, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fox/Thorn porn as requested
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Clone Commander Thorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	Got My Addictions (My Addictions)

Fox’s breath hitched to a moan under Thorn as Thorn bit his jaw, moving to suck a bruise into Fox’s neck.

“Thorn,”

“I know Fox’ika, patience,” Thorn smiled, choosing to take his time, Fox deserved this. He deserved to be worshipped, and Thorn was honored to be the sacrifice picked to do so.

“Please…” Fox whined, bucking into Thorn, “Gedet'ye orar, gedet’ye.”

“Ke’pare,” Thorn, murmured, sucking a bruise into Fox’s collar bone, “mesh’la cyar'ika.” 

Fox keened loudly and Thorn almost took pity on him, moving down slightly to take a pert nipple into his mouth sucking harshly.

Fox moaned under him and Thorn used the distraction to move them. He pulled Fox up, turning him so his back was pressing into Thorn’s stomach. 

He dragged his tongue up his neck, following the web scars with his hands and tongue, reacquainting himself with Fox, his scent, his body, his mouth.

He moved Fox’s head back to rest on his shoulder, allowing him access to the delectable skin on his neck, a place of vulnerability only granted to Thorn.

Fox seemed to be in it enough to take Thorn’s fingers into his soft mouth. Thorn groaned as Fox’s talented tongue that wove words like the finest tapestries swirled around his fingertips.

Thorn’s other hand made its way downwards, brushing Fox’s abdomen. Thorn smiled at the sound Fox made as Thorn bypassed where he desired to be touched, instead moving to his thighs.

Fox’s whine went noticed, as Thorn decided he couldn’t allow that. He bit down on the tender skin on Fox’s neck, leaving a dark bruise where his teeth nearly broke skin. 

“Jate, bid jate par mi,” Thorn praised in Fox’s ear, lightly nipping his earlobe as he moved back to Fox’s neck.

Fox moaned so beautifully from around his fingers, Thorn took that opportunity to remove his now slicked fingers from Fox’s amazing mouth.

“Thorn…” Fox tried again, grinding back on him as he panted loudly.

“S’ok, I’ll give you want you need baby,” Thorn moved his slicked fingers down, trailing over the head of Fox’s dick.

Fox immediately bucked up, trying desperately for release.

“Not yet ner cyar’ika, just a little longer.” Thorn reassured, moving his unoccupied hand to the top drawer grabbing a condom and some lube, putting a generous amount on his fingers as he used his legs to move Fox’s open.

Fox panted like an akk dog, sweat dripping from his back, Thorn could only imagine how beautiful he looked from the front, and then he realized he didn’t have to imagine. Fox was here and his, solid and real in his arms.

Thorn maneuvered them back to their original position, planking over his lover as Fox breathed heavily under him, face flushed and chest heaving. He pressed a kiss into Fox’s swollen lips as he entered him, slowly wiggling his first finger in him.

Fox broke the kiss as the second finger entered, moaning beautifully, gods Fox was so beautiful, and so very  _ his _ .

This was  _ his  _ Fox,  _ he  _ was the only one with the privilege to see Fox like this, laying on his back and moaning with pleasure. Dazzling gold-flecked eyes glazed over with arousal, limber muscles straining, tantalizing bronze skin marked.

Something in Thorn growled at the thought of anyone else seeing Fox like this, moaning and vulnerable. He pressed his body down, covering Fox with his broader frame as to guard him from the shadows.

Fox wailed underneath him and Thorn remembered what he was supposed to be doing, he gave Fox a small kiss on the nose in apology, before adding a third finger, smiling as Fox fucked himself dutifully back on his fingers.

“Mesh’la, so kriffing tight, can’t wait to feel you around me,” he rasped, “s’ good, you’re doing so well.”

Fox twitched under him, and Thorn decided to finally take pity. He removed his fingers, kissing Fox’s whine while he slicked himself up.

“So good, Fox’ika, mesh’la.” he groaned, slowly sliding home. He buried his face into Fox’s neck, his scruff burning Fox’s skin. He heard Fox swallow, sweat dripping.

Thorn worried skin between his teeth as Fox wrapped his legs around his waist. 

“Nari!” Fox begged, moving his hips in hopes to get relief. Thorn moved one of his hands on his his, the other moved to support him on the bed.

Thorn slowly pulled out, teasing Fox’s entrance, before shoving himself back in.

Fox’s eyes opened and his mouth opened as he moaned loudly. He clenched around Thorn as he set a steady pace, rocking into Fox’s tight hole.

Fox seized underneath him beautifully, his hands gripping into his back, nails raking across his shoulders.

“Gods you’re a kriffing sight,” Thorn murmured, “beautiful and mine. So kriffing perfect. Sith hells you feel so good.” 

Fox shoved his hips down to meet his thrusts to the best of his ability. Loudly moaning at Thorn’s lavish praises.

Thorn moved his hand down, to spread the precome on Fox’s cock around the head. 

“Thorn,” Fox whined as Thorn stopped with his teasing. 

Thorn moved back and took Fox with him, sitting up. He moved Fox onto his thighs and thrust up.

Fox practically screamed as Thorn pressed against this prostate. Thorn smirked, fisting his hand in Fox’s sweat-slicked hair, dragging his head back so he could bite and lick the column of Fox’s neck. 

Thorn bounced Fox on his thighs and almost came as Fox tightened around him. 

He wrapped his hand around Fox’s leaking cock, and Fox moved into his hands. A few pumps later and Fox was clenching around him and coming.

“Ner mesh’la,” Thorn growled as he came into Fox.

Fox whined and huffed when Thorn collapsed on him. Thorn chuckled roughly while Fox made a weak noise.

"Good?" Thorn finally panted.

"Good _,"_ Fox muttered, shutting his eyes.

Thorn snorted and moved up, probably grabbing something to clean with. Fox shivered as a cool cloth touched his belly and cleaned his thighs. Thorn chuckled as thighs spread at the touch and Fox rolled his eyes and curled into himself. 

Thorn's big warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him into his chest, Fox smiled at the sensation and squirmed until he could bury his face in the crook of Thorn's neck.

"Night," he slurred.

"Night," 

**Author's Note:**

> title from Lady Gaga's Teeth


End file.
